1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to air conditioning apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a charging hose assembly for adding refrigerant to an air conditioning refrigerant circuit from a canister containing pressurized refrigerant.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
A common technique for adding a relatively small quantity of refrigerant to a refrigerant circuit of an air conditioning system, for example an automotive vehicle air conditioning system, is to interconnect a charging assembly between a suction line service fitting on the refrigerant circuit, and a small canister filled with pressurized refrigerant, and then flow at least some of the refrigerant from the canister into the circuit during operation of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,986 to Ferris et al, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a refrigerant charging hose assembly that has an aerosol shut-off valve connectable to a refrigerant canister and interconnected to a disconnect coupler fitting by a length of refrigerant charging hose, the body portion of the coupler fitting being economically formed from high tensile strength elastomeric plastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,032 to Trachtenberg and U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,283 to Trachtenberg, both of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe kits and methods for retrofitting air conditioners that includes an adapter configured to be convertible to the service port of an automobile air conditioner wherein both the first and second containers may be hooked up to the auto air conditioner via the same service port adapter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,587 to Carter et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a refrigerant material transfer device for transferring refrigerant from a pressurized container to the connector on an automotive air conditioning system that includes an actuator, fluid conveying tube, and a quick connect fitting for attachment to the automotive connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,636 to Motush et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,383 to Motush et al, which is incorporated herein by reference, describe portable devices for measuring the refrigerant pressure in an automobile air conditioning system and, if needed, charging the system with additional refrigerant. An actuator is coupled to a pressurized container that selectively opens the container valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,260,943 to Carrubba et al. and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-0022701 to Carrubba et al. and 2009-0113901 to Carrubba et al., which are incorporated herein by reference as fully set forth herein, describe various apparatus that may allow a consumer to measure the refrigerant pressure in an automobile air conditioner and to add refrigerant as needed.
Although hose assemblies for refrigerant products are known, however, due to chemical exposure and/or environmental conditions many of these refrigerant charging assemblies that include hoses deteriorate over time. Furthermore, as regulations change, not all refrigerant charging assemblies will work with refrigerant cans containing an integrated valve. Accordingly, there is a need for more durable refrigerant charging assemblies and/or refrigerant charging assemblies that enable various styles of valves/attachments to be coupled to containers having integrated valves.